Power Rangers Shadow Fury VS Power Rangers Police Force
Power Rangers Shadow Fury VS Power Rangers Police Force ' is the 42nd season of Power Rangers. It is based on '' . Plot The Arsène Collection has fallen into the hands of Ganler, a crime syndicate from another dimension who act as the enemy for both the Shadow Fury Rangers and the Police Force Rangers. However, though they share the same enemy, they are not always on the same page. At times they will team up and other times set their aims on each other in the name of retrieving the collection. Both teams have important things they are fighting for. Involving the teams, the story sets itself as a human drama pitting Shadow Fury Red a socialite disguised as a normal everyman against Police Ranger 1 a serious policeman; complete opposites of each other. Together with their teammates Shadow Fury Blue,Shadow Fury Yellow, Police Ranger 2 and Police Ranger 3, the tale of the 6 young people and their opposing groups is woven. Rangers Other Rangers Allies *Wesley Collins *Commander Ned *Cosmo *Ajay Van Stom Power Riders Episodes 1:'''Teams Clash pt.1:The Interdimensional Crime Group Ganler is using the items of the elusive Arsène Collection to attack Earth, but Daniel Myers, Wyatt Bernstein and Violet Finkle are three mysterious Shadow Thieves who stand up against them as the Shadow Fury Rangers, with the objective of stealing the collection back from their hands. 2:Teams Clash pt.2:The Shadow Fury Rangers encounter the policemen Johnny Martinez, Barry Tate and Olivia Holland who have the ability to transform into the Police Force Rangers. For the possession of the Arsène Collection, a three-way battle between the thieves, the cops and Ganler begins. 3:Take Them No Matter What:The Police Force Rangers make a stop at Royal Café, unaware that it is the Shadow Fury Rangers' hideout. Wyatt then decides to take the opportunity and attempt to steal their VS Blasters, but Daniel has another idea. 4:The Unacceptable Relationship:The Police Force Rangers investigate mysterious disappearances occurring in closed rooms and a stuffed animal is the only clue they have. 5:Clash of The Reds:When the Police Force Rangers get their hands on two new VS Zords, the Shadow Fury Rangers and Ganler appear to fight them for their possession.Meanwhile,Shadow Fury Red & Police Ranger 1 have a one on one fight. 6:Revenge Time!: Johnny is angry about his defeat to Shadow Fury Red and is eager for a rematch, but his companions step in to remind him where his heart should be. 7:Constantly Getting Saved:When Daniel and Wyatt are in dire straits, Violet must find a way to save them, and invites Barry for a date as part of her plan. 8.Shadow Thieves' Identified:`Eager to uncover the Shadow Fury Rangers' true identities, the Police Force Rangers are suspicious about the employees of Royal Café and set a trap for them. 9:See Them Again:The Shadow Fury Rangers approach Emily Golini, a French jewelry designer who can be in possession of a piece of the Arsène Collection, when Ganler appears to attack them. 10:Not Over:The Shadow Fury Rangers are devastated when one of the Arsène Collection pieces is apparently destroyed, ruining their chances to rescue their loved ones, until Daniel comes across Donmigo, the same monster from Ganler responsible for their disappearance, and decides to confront him. 11:Awkward Movie: 12:Magic Charm: 13:Weird Day: 14:Police who fight for justice pt.1: 15:Police who fight for justice pt.2: 16:Body Switch A Rooney: 17:In My Feelings: 18:Fight Over Possession: 19:Suspension Time: 20:New Arrival: 21:Friend Or Rival: 22:Don't Play Cupid with Me: 23: 24: 25:Ultimate Combo: 26:En Mystery: 27: 28: 29: 30: 31: 32: 33: 34: 35: 36: 37: 38: 39:New Powers pt.1 40:New Powers pt.2 41: 42: 43: 44:Here Comes Christmas: 45: 46: 47: 48: 49: Save Le Galaxy: 50:Exposed: 51: 52: 53:Zanos Meets His End: Category:PurpleRanger (User)